Una tarde cualquiera
by Matli
Summary: Lo que puede ocurrir una tarde cualquiera en casa de las chicas.Viñeta, Tercer capítulo.
1. Primera vez

Disclaimers: Las chicas pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi y al resto que tenga derechos, por desgracia no estoy en esa lista tan selecta.

* * *

><p>Después de un largo día las chicas se encontraban en la cama descansando, luchar contra el mal puede ser agotador. Llevaban tres meses pero nunca habían hecho lo que esa tarde.<p>

-Michiru nunca he hecho esto, ¿voy bien?

-Oh sííí Haruka.

-Shhhh, tranquila, relájate y disfruta.

-Oh dios que bien lo haces cariño, ¡quiero másssss!

-M-más fuerte, hazlo m-más fuerte Haru-kaaaa.

-¿Así?

-Síííí, así perfecto… abajo, baja para abajo ¡ya!

-Ahí, eso es, si más fuerte cariño.

-Diosss para ya, ufff ha sido genial, perfecto, eres fantástica a partir de ahora todas las noches te tendré de esclava corporal.

-¿Entonces te ha gustado mi masaje, Michiru?

-Sí Ruka, también eres genial en esto, pero ahora sigue, quiero mi final feliz.

End.

* * *

><p>El título viene prque no sabía que poner y si ponía masaje como que ya jodia la poca gracia que pueda tener ^_^.<p>

Final feliz, creo que todo el mundo sabe lo que es un masaje con final feliz,¿no? ;-p 

_ Edito: Como veo que quizas no se sepa, un masaje con final feliz, yo he oido que se hace en tailandia, pero fijo que los hay por todas partes, son masajes donde terminas con orgasmo, ale creo que se entiende lo de feliz ^_^_

Mi primera historia publicada de stas dos, tengo otra mas larga, y más seria ^_^, ya la subire cuando avance un poco.

Menos insultos acepto lo que sea, y si son insultos please que sean originales, es una tonteria que se me ocurrio cuando ayer la espalda me pidió un masaje a gritos.

Salud2


	2. Grande y bonito

-Más , un poco más… más-Michiru estaba bañada en sudor y después de tanto tiempo ya empezaba a gemir incoherencias, pero no por eso quería que Haruka parase, lo habían comprado esa misma mañana y quería tenerlo ya dentro.

-Michi… no… no cabe más cariño-Haruka ya empezaba a estar cansada, ella sabía que tenían que haber comprado uno más pequeño, pero la cara de emoción de Michiru al verlo hizo que se ablandase y se lo comprase.

-Cariño… empuja cielo , ya casi… ya casi… uf un poco más- la espalda de Michiru empezó a arquearse y sus fuerzas amenazaban con abandonarle, así que afianzo la espalda y decidió dejarse llevar por Haruka.

-Oh… DIOS…sí… ya… para Haruka, para cielo-media hora más, habían estado otra media hora más pero había valido la pena.

-Cariño la siguiente vez cuando te diga que es demasiado grande, ¿me harás caso?

-Sí mami, pero bueno que bonito es nuestro nuevo armario Aspelünge, aunque creo que tendremos que arreglar el marco de la puerta, esta todo rallado, ¿te encargas de ello Haruka?-y diciendo eso termino de doblarse del todo dejandose caer por el lateral del armario hasta terminar sentada en el suelo.

-Claro Michi.

END

* * *

><p>Uff estoy inspirada, o es muy penoso jeje pero bueno he decidido seguir con estos drabbles con doble sentido (este creo que s un poco más penoso que el anterior je)<p>

Y como fijo que no soy la única con problemas para montar muebles de ikea pues me he "inspirado"

No se si es el último, así que ¿hasta otra?, auqnue creo que tendre que ponerles una escena de sexo ya en el último último para compensar, estoy abusando demasiado de ellas sin darles nada a cambio jeje.

salud2


	3. Jugando

Una pequeña viñeta que se me ha ocurrido en clase de Álgebra de Luisito-unteoremamás-Martinez (esto lo digo por si me leen en clase ^_^)

* * *

><p>-Sí, sí,sí, ¡síííí!<p>

-Dale, más… más , oh sí, más, un poco más.

-Sí, síííí… eso es, Diossss.

-Haruka… para, ¡ya!

-Pero, yo… Michi-

-Haruka deja ese juego y ven a jugar conmigo-y Haruka sólo necesitó esa frase para apagar la consola y dejar el juego sin siquiera guardarlo.

End

* * *

><p>Después de tres one-shot, drabbles o viñetas es evidente de que va esto pero bueno, ultimamente estoy en plan minimalista, hace poco gane un concurso de relatos cortos, yeah lo tengo que decir en todas partes o reviento xD, y ahora he vuelto a escribir. Creo que actualizare casi todo esta semana, y tengo una historia AU-crossover de Mass Effect ( y fórmula 1), asi que nos leemos.<p>

Salud2


End file.
